Alles Was Zählt
by Lavi Black
Summary: [Meio-UA] Um ninja é contratado para proteger a herdeira de uma poderosa família. Mas o que há por trás desse contrato? Quais serão os motivos do ninja para aceitá-lo e cumpri-lo? Isto é, se ele o cumprir, pois nem sempre nossos planos seguem como nós desejamos.
1. Chapter 1

**Alles Was Zählt**

**Capítulo 1 – Contrato **

A lua cheia brilha no céu noturno, rodeada por pequenas estrelas. Poucas nuvens se atrevem a manchar o belo quadro natural, deslizando suas sombras sobre as ruas e a face coberta de um ninja. A máscara branca, pintada com alguns riscos vermelhos, é emoldurada por curtos e rebeldes fios dourados. O corpo magro e forte é coberto por um uniforme azul escuro, quase preto, o tórax sendo protegido por um colete cinza e os braços por protetores da mesma cor.

Movendo-se silenciosamente pelas sombras da noite, o ninja se aproxima da entrada de uma grande propriedade. Não há guardas no alto portão, apenas um homem solitário e, aparentemente, indefeso. O ninja saca a espada, guardada em um suporte as suas costas, e se aproxima rapidamente, encostando a ponta da lâmina no pescoço do homem, que não move um músculo sequer.

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Naruto-kun? – o homem pergunta com o olhar perolado fixo na rua a sua frente e longe da face mascarada.

- Dê-me um motivo para não fazer. – o ninja diz encostando a espada ainda mais na pele clara e arrancando um pesado suspiro do homem.

- Chamei-o aqui para oferecer um trabalho, não para deixá-lo me matar como deseja tão intensamente. – o homem diz, tocando a lâmina e afastando-a de sua garganta calmamente – Quero que se torne o protetor de minha filha mais velha, Hinata – pela primeira vez na noite, os olhos perolados focam a face escondida – Pagarei bem pelos seus serviços.

- Ainda se envolvendo com as famílias erradas, Hyuuga-sama? – o ninja pergunta com um leve tom de deboche em sua voz, a espada sendo guardada.

- Você aceita o trabalho?

- Não tenho motivos para aceitar ou recusar. – Naruto responde cruzando os braços.

- Então? – o líder dos Hyuuga insiste e o ninja dá de ombros.

- Aceito.

- Ótimo. – o homem de olhos perolados diz, abrindo o portão – Venha, o apresentarei a minha filha.

O ninja assente e segue o mais velho pelo vasto jardim que envolve a casa. Durante o trajeto, ambos permanecem em um pesado silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo som dos passos sobre a grama. Com o rosto oculto pela máscara, Naruto observa os pequenos detalhes do lugar, características simples que o tempo não foi capaz de apagar de sua memória.

Quando finalmente chegam a casa, o Hyuuga abre a porta e faz menção para que o ninja entre. Assim que Naruto passa pelo batente, a porta é fechada e um rapaz surge de um corredor, o olhar sério e perolado analisando o mascarado em seu lar.

- Este é meu sobrinho, Neji. – o homem diz para o ninja e então se volta para o rapaz – Onde está Hinata?

- Na sala, aguardando o retorno do senhor. – o rapaz responde sem tirar os olhos de Naruto.

O homem assente e conduz os dois jovens rapazes até onde sua filha o espera. Ao chegarem à sala, são recepcionados por uma bela jovem de longos cabelos azulados e olhos perolados usando um longo quimono de um tom de roxo muito claro, que acaba realçando a pele pálida e as íris claras.

- Hinata, minha filha, este é Kyuubi. – o líder dos Hyuuga aponta para o ninja ajoelhado ao seu lado – Ele será seu protetor de agora em diante.

- Kyuubi? Esse é seu nome? – o rapaz chamado Neji pergunta, permanecendo ao lado da prima.

- Não o verdadeiro. – o ninja responde levantando o olhar e parecendo fixá-lo na imagem da bela jovem – Não tenho por que dizer meu real nome a vocês.

Hinata percebe o leve tremor que passa pelo corpo do primo diante da insolência do ninja, mas não dá muita importância. Os olhos perolados permanecem focados em seu novo protetor, reparando nos pequenos detalhes que compõem o rapaz, como a tatuagem no ombro esquerdo e a cicatriz que toma totalmente o lado direito do pescoço exposto, sendo tocada pelas pontas dos curtos fios loiros. A herdeira dos Hyuuga analisa então a máscara branca e vermelha, se perguntando como serão os olhos do jovem ninja e que segredos eles podem esconder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alles Was Zählt**

**Capítulo 2 – Observações**

Com o passar dos dias, ela se acostumou com o peso da sombra que a persegue e, inconscientemente, a envolve. O peso da poderosa presença que pode ser sentido, principalmente, quando o ninja não está presente, pelo menos não visivelmente. Um suspiro escapa por entre os lábios finos enquanto dedos finos desembaraçam e arrumam o longo cabelo negro.

Olhos escondidos por uma máscara observam a herdeira dos Hyuuga, notando o contraste que os fios escuros criam ao caírem sobre os ombros pálidos e desnudos, as pontas tocando o tecido claro de um quimono frouxo. O olhar não é desviado em momento algum, nem mesmo quando a jovem se levanta e caminha até a janela. Pelo contrário, o olhar se torna ainda mais atento.

O olhar oculto acompanha os movimentos de Hinata, focando-se nos pequenos detalhes como, por exemplo, as pernas longas e pálidas, reveladas através dos passos lentos dados pela jovem. Por um breve momento, o ninja se obriga a fechar os olhos para, assim, poder controlar o ritmo de seu coração, que bate alucinado em seu peito.

Preso na auto-imposta escuridão, Naruto não consegue impedir que antigas lembranças se libertem das profundezas de sua mente. Memórias de uma doce menina com um sorriso inocente. O ninja abre olhos, voltando a observar a jovem na janela. A menina se tornou uma mulher. Uma bela e sensual mulher.

Naruto se afasta ao ouvir passos se aproximando. Neji caminha lentamente, seguindo para o quarto da prima ao mesmo tempo em que procura sinais de Kyuubi, não encontrando traços do ninja em lugar algum. Afastando os pensamentos acerca do protetor de Hinata, Neji para e bate na porta entreaberta.

- Sim? – vem a resposta de dentro do aposento.

- Hinata-sama, sou eu, Neji. – o rapaz responde – Está pronta?

- Só um momento, Neji-san. – Hinata responde, arrumando o quimono e se dirigindo para a porta, abrindo-a completamente – Vamos?

O jovem Hyuuga assente e então percebe uma presença muito próxima. O olhar perolado é dirigido ao ninja mascarado encostado à parede, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e Neji se pergunta quando o outro chegou ali, pois ele foi incapaz de perceber a aproximação do ninja loiro.

- Kyuubi-san irá tomar café da manhã conosco? – a herdeira dos Hyuuga pergunta, sorrindo para o citado rapaz e sentindo uma ponta de esperança em poder ver o rosto por trás da máscara.

- Não. – Naruto responde antes que o outro rapaz possa dizer algo – Já me alimentei.

Hinata assente, mas não deixa de sorrir. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Kyuubi se afasta, caminhando pelo corredor que leva para o exterior da casa. Neji toca o ombro da prima suavemente e a guia até a sala de estar.

- Não gosto desse ninja. – o rapaz comenta em um tom de voz baixo.

- Você sabe que ele é necessário, Neji-san. – Hinata diz no mesmo tom enquanto entra no cômodo e cumprimenta o pai e a irmã mais nova, Hanabi.

- Não entre em nenhum confronto desnecessário com Kyuubi, Neji – Hiashi diz sem olhar para o sobrinho, a atenção focada em sua refeição – Ele é essencial para a proteção dessa família.

- Sim, Hiashi-sama. – o rapaz diz, sentando-se à mesa.

Do lado de fora, olhos atentos observam a pequena família. Encostado próximo a janela e tomando cuidado para permanecer fora do campo de visão de qualquer um presente no interior, Naruto analisa cada movimento realizado pelo líder dos Hyuuga, notando como cada um deles é precisamente calculado. O ninja percebe uma movimentação no jardim e desvia olhar, procurando a origem do som, mas não encontrando nada.

Com passos lentos, Kyuubi se aproxima do centro do jardim, a mente atenta a qualquer sinal inimigo ao mesmo tempo em que é despertada pelas lembranças guardadas pela grama. Ele, uma pequena criança, perdida e coberta em sangue, e Hiashi acolhendo-o em sua casa. Os ferimentos em seu corpo, o sangue que manchava sua pele sendo lavado por Hinata. Lembranças de um tempo que jamais retornará. O fim de um pesadelo.

Afastando as lembranças e se virando rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que saca uma kunai, Naruto bloqueia o ataque do inimigo e finca a própria arma no peito coberto pelo uniforme negro. O corpo cai com um baque surdo no chão e o ninja se ajoelha ao lado do morto, procurando por algo que revele a identidade do inimigo. Os dedos rápidos de Kyuubi encontram apenas um pequeno papel com o desenho de uma raposa de nove caudas. O mesmo desenho tatuado em seu ombro esquerdo.

Naruto amassa o papel entre os dedos e levanta o olhar, encontrando Hiashi e Neji o observando, o mais novo com um olhar desconfiado e o mais velho com um olhar duro e indiferente, que reacende a chama da mágoa no peito do ninja.

- Quem ele é? – o líder dos Hyuuga pergunta em um tom de voz neutro.

- Você deveria saber, Hiashi-sama. – Kyuubi responde – É atrás do senhor que ele estava.


End file.
